rainbow
by not a straight trumpet
Summary: Kumiko and Reina's first date doesn't go exactly as planned.


**a/n:** happy pride month we're getting two original movies one of which is basically just canon year two this lowercase typing is not indicative of my excitement at all but it's my Brand™

* * *

Kumiko deeply regretted taking just one umbrella with her - she could see, perfectly clear in her mind's eye as she ran across the damp sidewalk, the umbrella snapping like it had that day with Taki, or perhaps it would simply be too small to keep both her and Reina safe and dry, and they'd end up catching colds. Reina waited under the awning of a cheap diner, hands folded in her lap.

"I didn't think you'd be coming!" she called. The rain was deafening enough that she had to yell to be heard. "This weather is terrible." Kumiko let out a shaky laugh.

"Believe me, I know." She approached the awning and shook out the umbrella, plopping down next to Reina, her raincoat crinkling as she sat. "S-sorry about this. I wouldn't have planned our date for today if I'd known it'd be like . . . this." Kumiko gestured to the unsavory weather.

"You can't control the weather. It's fine."

"I know that, it's just . . . I wanted it to be special, y'know?" Kumiko smiled a sad, quiet smile. "It's our first real date as an official couple, Reina. Shouldn't that be something better than this?"

"We could take a bus and head back to your place," Reina suggested. "You decided to keep your euph at home to practice more, right? We could try performing a duet." Kumiko traced her finger along the damp grooves in the table, a simple diamond pattern that spread across the table and into its edges, so that it felt slightly uneven.

"What would we do after that?" Reina scrunched her brow in thought.

"We'd lie down in your bed," she said. "We could just sit there, counting the cracks in the ceiling and making small talk until the sun went down." Kumiko playfully prodded her in the side. "What?"

"It's just . . . you're a hopeless romantic, y'know that?"

"You're one to talk," Reina scoffed.

"Nerd."

"Dork."

"Let's go, the bus won't wait forever."

* * *

The rain didn't stop, instead simply running down the windows of the bus in streaks while Kumiko and Reina leaned against each other, hands held like they might never let go. Kumiko readied her umbrella as soon as the bus rolled to a stop.

"It's bad luck to open an umbrella indoors," Reina whispered. Kumiko nodded in agreement.

"That's why I'm not opening it yet." The rest of the passengers - old and young, all tired-seeming - shuffled out of the doors, and Kumiko and Reina followed after a few minutes. The black umbrella snapped open as soon as Kumiko's foot hit the pavement, and she practically threw it at Reina before she started to run down the street at a breakneck pace.

"Kumiko!" Reina yelled after her, keeping a tight grip on the umbrella.

"I'll meet up with you at the apartment!" Kumiko yelled back. "I gave you my key, right?" The rain was drenching her, chilling her to the bone, but she couldn't have felt warmer if she'd been lying on the sun.

* * *

Kumiko reached for the metal handle that separated her from the coziness of the building, her hand slippery with rain and her teeth chattering.

"It's the middle of s-summer!" she sighed, exasperated, not speaking to anyone in particular. The door was jamming, the wind whipping through her hair in the most unpleasant way possible. "It shouldn't be this cold!" She paused for a moment. "The weather's trying to separate us, isn't it? Like, the opposite of the red string of fate? Is that what this is?" There was no response, obviously, but the door swung open and she stumbled inside.

* * *

Kumiko had just found a towel lying in the bathroom when she heard the door click, and Reina stepped inside, dry as if she'd never even gone into the concrete hurricane raging outdoors.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said. Kumiko shrugged, still drying herself off with the towel. A few stray droplets fell to the wooden floor.

"I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just left you to soak there in the rain?"

"A rational one?"

"Eh, it's fine. I'm pretty good with the cold, anyway." As if to disprove her own point, Kumiko let out a tiny sneeze. Reina chuckled.

"You're adorable," she laughed. "Now, why don't we head back to your room?"

* * *

Kumiko's hair was still wet, dampening the pillows on her bed, but Reina didn't seem to mind. The rain still raged outside.

"You know, it's terrible that we had to wait this long," Reina murmured.

"What?" Kumiko turned to face her.

"We had so many months of just . . . dancing around these feelings, didn't we? Honestly, I'm not quite sure how I saw those _confessions of love_ as anything but . . . this." Reina squeezed Kumiko's hand again, leaning into the crook of her neck.

"Yeah." Despite the dreary weather outside, Kumiko felt as if she might've been floating in the most lovely sunshine.

"We should do this more often."

"We should."

"What were you planning for the date, anyway? Before the weather struck?"

"Oh, uh, w-well . . ." Kumiko trailed off, rubbing her bedsheets between her fingers. "We were going to get milkshakes. I know, I know, it's cheesy! I j-just wanted to do something that was undoubtably a _couple_ thing, y'know? Something that was like every dumb cliche in the book. Besides, it was hot this morning."

"I don't think that's cheesy at all."

"You think it's cheesy."

"Alright, perhaps it's a bit cheesy, but it's nice. We should do it when the weather lets up." Kumiko looked out the window again, where she could hardly even see the street below for the sheets of rain covering it up .

"When do you think that'll be?"

"It could be hours. I don't mind, though." Kumiko didn't mind, either.

* * *

She awoke, about an hour later, to Reina curled up around her like a cat, face buried in her back as she let out little muttering noises. Light filtered through the window, illuminating the specks of dust that floated around the room, and Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Hey, Reina. Reina, wake up," she whispered. Reina rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Look." Kumiko pointed to the window, and Reina followed her finger to see. There, just outside of the apartment, shone a brilliant, bright rainbow.

"It's incredible," Reina breathed.

"I guess it knows what we're doing right now," Kumiko joked, but she was in awe too.

"Is it alright if we stay like this for a while longer?"

"I'd love that, Reina."

* * *

 **a/n:** here's to the movies being hopefully gayer than the show


End file.
